Items
Instead of a system in which the only options are dragging dropping and double clicking, this system would instead utilizing right clicking in order to allow more in depth interaction with items. Size (no homo) The size of an item would be determined by which "class" it belongs to, depending on what class an item belonged to, it would be unable to fit in different storages. Size 0 - Anything smaller than Size 1. e.g Dollar bills Size 1 - Cellphones, wallets, etc. Equivalent to 100 Size 0 objects. Size 2 - Pistols, books, a kilo of Cocaine. Equivalent to two Size 1 objects. Size 3 - A laptop or a human arm Equivalent to four Size 2 objects Size 4 - A microwave or chair. Equivalent to four Size 3 objects Size 5 - A human body. Equivalent to four Size 4 objects Size 6 - A dinner table or bed. Equivalent to four Size 5 objects Size 7 - A sedan. Equivalent to two Size 5 objects Size 8 - A shipping crate. Equivalent to two Size 6 objects. Storage sizes Bags Duffel bag - Can hold two size 4 object Garbage bag - Can hold one size 5 object Burlap sack - Can hold one size 5 object Suitcase - Can hold one size 5 object Hiking bag - Can hold eight size 2 objects Satchel - Can hold one size 2 Purse - Can hold one size 2 object Wallet - Can hold 1000 size 0 objects Safes Lockbox: Can hold one Size 1 object Portable safe: Can hold one Size 2 object Home safe: Can hold one Size 4 object Tall Safe: Can hold one Size 5 object Gun Safe: Can hold two Size 5 objects Vault: Can hold one Size 8 object Vehicles Motorcycles - Interior: N/A Trunk: One Size 2 Sedans - Interior: Can hold one size 3 object Trunk: One Size 5 SUVs - Interior: Can hold one size 4 object Trunk: One Size 5 Pick-up's - Interior: Can hold one size 3 object Van - Interior: Can hold one size 3 object Back: One size 6 18 Wheelers - Interior: Can hold one size 3 Back(When cab is attached): One Size 8 Armored Truck - Interior: Can hold one size 3 Back: One Size 7 Yacht - Interior: Can hold one size 6 Speed Boat - Interior: Can hold one size 5 Small Boat - Interior: Can hold one size 4 Small Plane - Interior: Can hold one Size 5 Passenger Plane - Cargo: Can hold one Size 8 Cargo Plane - Cargo: Can hold four Size 8's Misc Bank band (Holds 1000 dollars) - Decreases dollar bills to 0.1 of Size 0 Rubber band (Holds 1000 dollars) - Decreases dollar bills to 0.1 of Size 0 Combination When right clicking on an item, one of the choices will be to combine. If you click on combine then you will click on any other item in your inventory or nearby and if it is a valid combination, then they will become combined into one item. e.g Combining poison with food Inventories As a persons personal inventory can only carry so much, and certain items can't go in a persons personal inventory, players will have to utilize other storages. Personal inventory This would serve as the typical inventory in which things are carried, it would be able to carry two Size 2 objects. In hand inventory In this inventory you will be able to only carry two items at once (Unless the object is Size 4 or above), any weaponry being held will be placed in In Hand inventory. In the case of small objects, it will be glued to the players hand. Larger objects will do the same just with the carrying anim. Bags Bags will serve both as storages and items of their own (Aka, droppable). When a character is carrying a bag, a bag item will be visually added to the person (like weapons were on valhalla). And their stamina will take a hit Wallets Different wallets will be able to carry varying amounts of items, but will not be able to carry any large items Vehicle storage This will operate in the same way as pretty much any other server when it comes to trunks, however, vehicles will also have a more limited interior storage. Safes Instead of the uncrackable safes used by vG, these safes will be opened with a combination or pass code. Money Money will operate as a divisible and combineable item, allowing people to place money within bags, safes, trunks, etc. Bugs & Bombs Bugs Certain items will be combineable with different kinds of recording devices. These devices will be able to either transmit, playback, or preform both actions upon chatlogs (Excluding all text except what players are saying) in the vicinity of where they are placed. e.g A bug in the interior storage of a vehicle will record anything said by people within the vehicle, while a bug placed in the inventory of a player will record anything in speaking range of the player. Bombs Bombs will operate in a similar manner, but will be harder to conceal through combination. The only two kinds of bombs will be detonateable or time based. When they are detonated or their time runs down, bombs will destroy their container or carrier and create a satchel explosion wherever the bomb was located. In the case of a vehicle, it will cause the vehicle to explode and kill anybody within. Any bodies left will be burnt and scattered around the destroyed vehicle. Players who died in the explosion will only be able to state pre-existing injuries which may identify the body.